


Love Changes

by DaFishi



Series: Fractured like Glass [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Loss, M/M, Omega Barry, Pain, Then, at the beginning, only, pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Maybe Leonard’s love wasn’t so unrequited after all.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fractured like Glass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067141
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Love Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpireSunIncInerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireSunIncInerator/gifts).



> This was so cute, I died

When Leonard goes back to where Barry is, he finds the omega awake.

Wide awake.

“You killed him.”

That’s why.

“I did,” Leonard simply says.

Lying wouldn’t work.

Not on Barry.

The omega is strangely silent, and for some reason, Leonard feels his throat close up.

“I’m glad you did,” Barry says the same time the alpha starts to say, “I’m sorry.”

Leonard blinks in surprise. “What?”

“I know I’m not supposed to, but I’m glad he isn’t here anymore,” Barry murmurs quietly.

Leonard thinks about it for a moment.

“I think… it’s ok,” the alpha says slowly.

Barry’s gaze in curious, green eyes retaining some of their vibrant color. “Really?”

“It’s ok to mourn for the loss of people we care about and to want to get rid of the person that caused it,” Leonard said.

The alpha realized he had slowly made his way to the bed, now sitting across from the omega.

“So why did you kill him?” Barry inquires.

Leonard picks up Barry’s hand, pressing his lips slowly to them both.

The omega doesn’t pull away.

“I couldn’t let you bloody your hands for that monster,” the alpha whispers. “And I can’t let you give away your life for the one in front of you.”

Barry’s hands tighten around Leonard’s hand as the alpha tries to leave.

“You aren’t a monster,” Barry says quietly. “Not to me.”

“No?” Leonard asks, learning in.

“You’re my hero,” Barry says, and gives the alpha one of his small smiles.

The breath is practically punched out of Leonard’s lungs because his Barry was back.

This was the Scarlet Speedster he had grown to love.

“No backsies, you know,” Leonard teases.

His lips were a breath away from Barry’s and the omega smiles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

And Leonard seals the space between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
